Ala Alba Training Camp for Magical Girls
by el-f1otakugamer
Summary: One-shot. 15 years old Negi starts a camp to train magic users and tries to promote it. Unfortunately, things will not end good for him. OOC. NegixHarem.


**This was originally going to be part of my Ask BRS and AnE characters commercial section for chapter 5, but somehow I ended up writing this entirely separately.**

**By the way, excuse me if they're OOC.**

* * *

Miki Sayaka charged towards a familiar, she was definetely going to win this fight… until it managed to escape. "Darn, I almost got it" she grumbled.

"Now, now Sayaka-chan, we'll get it next time" Kaname Madoka told her friend as the group of Akemi Homura, Tomoe Mami and Sakura Kyouko arrived.

"So we got the witch but the familiars are now free again? this is like the third time this week, and it's only tuesday" Homura said worried.

"Guess we're still not good magical girls after all" Kyouko frowned.

"Maybe some kind of training" Mami suggested.

"Has this ever happenned to you?" A male voice said, the five girls turned their faces trying to locate where the voice came from. "Well, no more" they gasped as suddenly a male figure of their age falled to the ground standing still.

"Who the hell are you?!" Kyouko shout.

"My name is Negi Springfield" said the 15 years old teen "And I know how to solve your magical problems, just come to Ala Alba Training Camp" the scenario sudenly shifted to a camp.

"Wait, what happenned?" Sayaka said talking for the rest of her group at the sudden change of scenario.

"Here in Ala Alba Training Camp, we have the best of the best teachers of magic" The camera pointed at many characters from many magical girl shows in training "Here we can show you on how to control any element known in the magic" The scene was now in a classroom with Negi giving a lectura "We also study the history of magic, because knowing how it was in the past will help us to comprehend and be better at doing it" Then we were shifted to a training arena "We also help you to improve your combat abilities both at melee and shooting"

"It looks like a nice place" Madoka muttered.

"But first, let's get the words of some students"

"I finally stopped being a crybaby, now let's go kick ass in the name of the moon" Tsukino Usagi said excitedly.

"My befriending abilities are doing even better" Takamachi Nanoha said with that smile of hers that always made her opponents blood run cold with a wish of never being born to not suffer.

"Meh, not bad" Lina Inverse frowned.

"As you can see, all of our students do have satisfactory results. If you want to make contact with us, just call at 0101-51331 and we'll be sure to make into a great master at magic"

"… Where do we sign?" the five girls said impressed at the same time (yes, even Homura).

WARNING!: We're not responsible if you fall for the Springfield charm.

"Wait, what does that mea-" before Negi could finish his sentence, the five girls suddenly came too close to him.

"You know, now that I look at you, you're very hot" Kyouko said.

"… Wha?"

"Springfield-san, wanna touch my mamies?" Mami said as she held Negi's hand and put it on her breast, making him blush in embarassment a lot.

"Eh…"

"Screw Kyousuke, you definetely have to be better" Sayaka licked her lips.

"Uhm…"

"Negi-kun, give me your babies" Madoka exclaimed.

"What the-"

"I don't get it, but somehow I'm beggining to become attracted to you" yep, even Homura falled for it.

Before they could do something more naughty to him, a pink beam entered the room almost hitting them, then they turned to face 15 years old Nanoha, Fate T. Harlaown and Yagami Hayate with their devices and barrier jackets activated.

"Get off from him before I befriend you bitches, he's ours" Nanoha stated.

"… What are you talking about, Nanoha-san?"

"Well you see sensei" Fate began to explain "We all falled for you, but we didn't want our friendship to be ruined for a guy so we agreed to share you"

"It was my idea" Hayate said "But we're not planning to share with someone else"

"NO FAIR!" Another voice was heard, and everyone turned to see Sally the Witch "I love sensei too, and as the first magical girl ever, I have more rights than all of you"

"You, the first one?" Atsuko Kagami appeared and laughed in a teasing tone "I was created 4 years before you, you just got your anime first, so I'm the first magical girl in history, which means Negi-sensei is mine!"

"Bitch please" everyone turned to see all the Sailor Senshi "We're the most popular magical girls ever, so we have even more rights"

"… But what about Mamoru-san or Seiya-san? And aren't Haruka-san and Michiru-san lesbians?" Negi asked.

"Meh, the guy's a pussy anyway. Seriously, he makes Princess Peach look like a badass. And Seiya's fine, but do you remember who you are?" Usagi stated.

"You turned us bisexuals" Haruka said, Michiru nodded in agreement.

"Oh, yeah? I rival in popularity to you" Kinomoto Sakura appeared with her friend Tomoyo "So let's fight to see who get's him!" Negi went into shock at seeing Tomoyo drooling for him instead of Sakura.

"All of you stupid cows get away from him!" Louise de la Valliere shout while pointing her wand at them with Saito behind her "He's already mine unless you want to explode!"

"Eh?! But what about me?" Saito asked at what she said.

"Shut up, Stupid dog! He's much better at everything than you will ever be!" Louise shouted at her familiar.

"Haha, I have more rights than anyone as I'm a spinoff of the most badass light novel universe ever" Illyasvel von Einzbern in her Prisma Illya incarnation said "So by default his mine"

"You all are noobs" the whole cast of all Precure series said in chorus "We're more badass than all of you will ever hope to be, now just give up and hand him to us"

"Oh, so you want to see who's more badass, huh?" Nanoha replied smirking.

At this point, Negi was afraid of what all those girls can do if they all fight against each other "… Can't we all talk about about this?"

"NO!" they all shouted at him and started fighting, more magical girls were drawn to the fight so they could win Negi, it was like every magical girl of the multiverse was fighting over him.

That was until one of them suggested to share. It took some of them more time to agree, but at the end they all decided it was for the best.

"Don't I have a saying in this?" Negi asked.

"NO!" all of them began to surround him, maybe he could do out each one of them separately, but every magical girl ever? Not even Magia Erebea would help him at this moment.

They went closer and closer to him, their footstep making noise, he was surrounded from all posible angles, their footstep made more and more noise. Then everything went silent. And then the rhythmic and constant sounds of heavy breaths began.

Watching from the distance, the former Mahora Class 3-A and Kotarou and Fate sweatdropped. Except Ayaka who desperately was trying to get to that place but was restrained by Chizuru and Ku. And Haruna who was admiring at the whole doujinshi material with an evil smirk.

"… That brat is definetely the enemy of all womankind" Chisame stated.

Chamo meanwhile was wondering how many contracts would Negi get this day.

* * *

**Nanoha was the first one. Why? Because she's the most badass magical girl ever. Period.**

**Criticism is welcomed, flames however not.**

**Smell ya later!**


End file.
